Just One Of The Guys
by Gleekprojectforever
Summary: Massie Block had always been just one of the guys. But this year, when Massie becomes friends with Claire and a certain shaggy haired soccer player catches her eye, will Massie fall on her face, or head over heels? Massington, Clam, and Jolicia,
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Mass, get your lazy ass up" Landon shouted to his younger sister.

"What do you want from me Landon?" Massie grumbled, throwing a pillow at her brother.

"Our first day of school starts in like ten minutes" He said.

"Shit" Massie ran out of bed and stumbled blindly into her walk-in closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and and a white shirt and some shoes. Massie flew down the stairs, taking Landon down with her.

"Grab some food, Isaac has been honking the horn for 20 minutes!"

Massie rushed grabbing what she needed and was in the range rover in what seemed like ten seconds.

"Drive Isaac Drive" Massie shouted, breathlessly

"I'm going, I'm going" Isaac said.

Just as the range rover hit the parking lot, Massie ran out to find her friends, but was stopped by the bell. Massie grimaced and went to the office. Sophomore year was not going well so far. Massie took the late pass and hurried to Mr. Myner's room. As she entered the room she spotted he best friend waving at her.

"Cammy!" massie said, throwing her arms around the taller boy.

"Hey Massie, don't call me Cammy" Cam said, his blue and green eyes looking at her.

Massie just giggled, she knew Cam hated that nickname but she gave it to him in third grade so It didn't matter.

"What did I miss?" She questioned, sitting down next to Cam.

"Nothing much, Myner was just explaining when we have lunch."

"Fun" Massie said sarcastically

"Let me see your schedule" Massie said ripping it out of Cam's hands

"Whoa, Massiekur much?" Massie gave him a look. She knew she could be a bit rough at times, but her ruthless soccer playing granted her the nickname Massiekur.

"We have four classes! Score! How many classes with Claire?" Massie said eyeing Cam

Cam hadn't told her yet, but Massie could tell whenever Cam liked someone, and his latest crush was the blue-eyed blondie, Claire Lyons.

"I hate how you do it" Cam grumbled.

Massie punched his arm playfully "You know you love me"

The bell rang, and Massie and Cam went their separate ways.

"First hour Dramatic English?" Massie read from her schedule. Massie gave a shrug, then walked through the hall slowly looking for room 20EB.

Massie found the door and walked into a classroom that looked nothing like the BOCD classrooms. The walls were painted a light blue, and glow in the dark stars were on the ceiling. Wispy curtains covered each window, and mountains of pillows were in one corner of the room. The rest of the room was covered in costumes and bookshelves with every classic known to man.

"What the?" A familiar deep voice said softly. Massie turned to see her soccer buddy Derrick Harrington.

"You have any idea what's going on Mass?" Derrick asked her

"No Idea..."

Suddenly a young woman walked in and set down her bag.

"Hello kids, I know you must be confused. Last year, every freshman submitted an english paper and those decided which selective English Class you were placed in."

The kids gave each other worried glances. Massie looked around and saw Claire was also in their class, as was Alicia Rivera, and her friend Olivia Ryan. The rest of the kids Massie had never met before.

"Our focus in this class is to write, cast, produce, and perform a musical by the end of the year." A couple kids groaned, and Massie wondered how her and Derrick were put in this class.

"I am Ms. Fletcher, and today we are going to split into groups that you will work with the whole year, and you can choose a group of three"

"Hi Massie, I was wondering if you want to be in a group with me?" Claire asked sweetly

"Of course" Massie beamed.

They motioned for Derrick to come over.

"You're i our group now" massie said.

"Cool"

They talked while everyone else got into groups and looked up at Ms Fletcher.

"Your assignment for today is to create a short story, two characters and one narrator. Let your ideas run wild"

"Okay, so what do we want to do?" Claire asked, getting out a notebook and pencil.

"I have no idea" Derrick dryly.

"What about a girl who gets a dog" Massie said.

Claire giggled "Best story I ever heard"

They thought for ten minutes till Claire bounced up with an idea.

"How about an old married couple who fights about everything!"

They all agreed and laughed while writing the script. They decided Claire had the best speaking so she was the narrator, that left Massie and Derrick to play Sheila and Rob.

Massie and Derrick could barely act out their scenes without cracking up. Mostly they just yelled at each other, but it was hilarious. Before they knew it, class was over.

Before she left, Massie made sure to giver claire her phone number.

"Text me! I have things to tell you" Massie said with a mischievous look. Masie usually never intervened in Cam's relationships, but she really liked Claire. Massie sat bored in Math class until she felt her phone buzz three times in her pocket. A text from Cam, one from Claire, and the other from Josh Hotz.

Cam: _why is Math sooooo boring! It sucks you sit on he other side of the room. Teachers must be purposely separating us this year :). _ Massie smiled and replied quickly. _ i know right? at least we can text!_

Next she opened Claire,

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I just have questions that's all :)"

And Finally Josh's

"Hey Massiekur, hear the news? BOCD is having co-ed soccer team, better sign up or I'll whoop your Ass"

Massie's eyes lit up!

"Awesome! I'll be at tryouts"

The rest of second hour, and all of chemistry were a bit of a blur to Massie. But at lunch she was fully focused. Massie met Cam at his locker, and they went down to the lunchroom together.

"I made friends with Claire" Massie said to Cam.

"Awesome!" Cam said.

They made their way through the crowded lunchroom and sat down at table 13. Massie sat in between Josh and Cam, and started up a conversation with the rest of the soccer boys. Massie looked around, and spotted Claire so she went over.

"Hey Claire! Want to sit with us today?" Massie asked.

Claire glanced over at the table briefly, then back to Massie.

"Sorry Mass, I'm sitting with Layne today. Maybe tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Of Course"

Massie returned to the table staring at Claire and her girl friends. Massie was never that good with girly stuff. She was much more comfortable playing soccer with Cam, than shopping and stuff.

"All you better be doing Co-Ed this year!" Massie shouted over the loud ruckus of the room.

In return, Massie got a chorus of whistles and cheering. She smiled and they talked about what was going on with them.

Then Massie spotted a quiet Josh next to her, staring off into the distance.

"Just go talk to her Josh" Massie whispered. frightening Josh.

"How did you-?" Josh started, but was cut off by Massie.

"I know these things" She said.

Josh shakily got up and went over to Alicia's table.

"What is he doing?" Kemp asked around.

"shhhhhh Kemp" Masie said, attempting to read Josh's lips. They watched intently for about ten minutes ill Josh came back all smiles.

"I'm going to slice of heaven on Saturday with Alicia"

'Yeah Joshykins" Massie called, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Mass, you're the best!"

"To Massiekur, Great friend, ruthless sport player, and hottest forward in all of BOCD History" Josh called, raising his cup

"To Massiekur" They all chimed in.

Massie blushed, and put her arms around Cam an Josh. She had the best friends ever.

After school, the Massie and Cam went out to the field to sign up for tryouts the next day. They walked to Cam's house, and flopped on the couch. Today Massie was happy they lived next door to each other.

"Good first day Cammy?" massie asked sitting up.

''Yeah, Claire and I hit it off in Art Class" He beamed. Cam continued to babble till Massie's phone rang.

"Who is it? Cam asked.

It was Claire. Massie grinned and waved the phone in Cam's face. "Speak of the devil"

"Answer it Massie" Cam urged.

"Hello?" Massie said

'Hi Massie, it's Claire"

"Hey Claire! What's up?" Mass asked

"well, this is a little embarrassing but I know you are really good friends with Cam and..." Claire rambled.

"Cam Fisher?" Massie said loudly, smirking at Cam. Cam opened his mouth to say something, but Massie shushed him

"yes? He's really sweet and I want to get to know him better" Claire said. Massie could tell she was blushing.

"914-546-7823. That's Cam's cellphone number. I'll tell him to text you." Massie said

"Thanks sooooo much Massie! You're amazing!" Claire gushed

"Don't mention it"

After they hung up, Massie grabbed Cam's phone and texted Claire.

"Hey Claire, It's me cam uh Fisher. We met in Art class" **SEND**

Cam scurried to Massie and almost tackled her.

"What did you write?" Cam yelled.

"Chill out it sounds like you" Massie said calmly.

**BBUZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Cam grabbed his phone and began texting Claire.

"You're Welcome" Massie said, running to Cam's room and laying on his bed.

"Let's watch a movie" he said, not lifting his eyes from his phone.

"You're being such a girl cam" Massie giggled, putting Harry potter into the DVD Player.

"I really like that "girl" excludes yourself" Cam shot back.

"Oh, come on you love sick puppy, let's watch"

Cam sat down, and Massie leaned her head on Cam's shoulder and fell asleep"

A/N: I know most of my readers are used to m writing about Glee and such, but I love the clique books so here is my first clique story!" This is a bit of an AU fic, because Massie is not herself, but I always loved the friend side of Massie better. Read and Review!

-GleekProjectForever33


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Massie, Cam, Wake Up!" Mrs. Fisher said, gently shaking them awake.

Massie rubbed her eyes and hit Cam with a pillow.

"Good Morning" Massie said groggily.

Mrs. Fisher chuckled "It's seven o' clock. If you don't feel like going home Massie, you can borrow some of Mary's clothes"

"It's okay Julie, I'll see Cam later" Massie said, getting up from Cam's bed.

'Bye Cammy" Massie whispered.

Massie walked out of the house and let herself in through the back door of her own house.

"Where were you Mass?' Landon questioned.

"Sorry, I just slept over a Cam's last night.

Landon's face softened "oh. I just wanted to tell you mom and dad are going on a business trip next week and they said we could have a party or something"

Massie jumped at the thought. Their parents never let them have parties.

Massie got dressed, and packed clothes for soccer tryouts. After eating, Massie sat outside and waited for Cam. She sat for a while and wondered where Cam was. Bu as he walked out the door staring at his phone, she remembered.

"Nice of you to join the rest of the world" Massie said to cam.

Cam just grunted and sat down next to Massie.

"Whatcha talking about?" Massie asked sweetly, peering over to Cam's screen.

"we're playing truth or dare! YES!" Cam suddenly yelled out.

"Whoa lover boy, what's up?"Massie asked.

"Claire said she has never had a boyfriend or a first kiss!"

"And...?"

"ME EITHER. It will be special when we kiss, and when we start dating."

"Slow Down Cammy, next thing you know you'll be planning an imaginary wedding and looking for job ads" Massie said smugly. To that, Cam punched Massie in the arm, Hard.

"let's go to school" Massie said rubbing her arm. As hey were walking, Massie realized the school is only about three blocks from their houses. How had she never noticed that?

Almost immediately after entering the school, Cam went to find Claire. Massie looked for her friends. Cam and Claire had disappeared, Josh and Alicia were kissing by Josh's locker, and Kemp and Chris were talking to kristen, Dylan, and Olivia. She felt alone. While Massie was walking, someone stuck out their leg tripping Massie. as she fell, she prepared to hit the cold ground, but she was instead caught by two well muscled arm.

"Walk much?" Derrick grinned, lifting Massie back on her feet.

"I try, some jerk just tripped me" Massie grumbled wiping herself off.

"Our performances are today" Derrick said, while he walked her to her locker.

Massie smacked her forehead. "I totally forgot to bring my costume"

"Claire brought ours I think...Where is she?" Derrick asked looking around.

"She ran off somewhere with Cam" Massie said knowingly.

"Typical love birds. Of course Cam goes for the sweet romantic girl"

"Cam is more of a girl than she is" Massie agreed. Derrick laughed.

"I'll bet you money they'll be dating by the end of the week."

"I'll bet you they start dating by the end of the day!" Massie shot back.

"DEAL" They said in Unison. They both cracked up. Derrick put his arm around Massie, and walked her to homeroom.

"You know what Block, you're alright" He grinned.

"Right back at you Harrington"

Massie sat down, and her stomach sort of fluttered.

_Am I going to puke or something? What's going on?_ Massie thought to herself, till Cam walked in, His black hair was slightly tousled, his eyes were wide, and he had the teeniest pink tint to his lips.

"Hey Mass" Cam said sheepishly.

"CAMMY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND CAMMY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND" Massie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I really like Claire" Cam grinned.

"Harrington owes me twenty bucks" Massie said pulling out her cellphone

"You seriously bet on me and Claire getting together?" Cam said, his mouth hanging open

"Why would I pass up an opportunity to swindle Harrinton out of twenty bucks?" Massie said simply. Cam shrugged and thought about Claire aloud.

Massie, on the other hand called Derrick.

"Hullo?"

"Cam and Claire got together! YOU OWE ME MONEYYY" Massie yelled

"Thank you for breaking the sound barrier. Fine, I'll give it to you in DE'' He said

"Thanks Derry Boy" Massie grinned. All the soccer boys hated her nicknames.

"Anything for you Mass" He said sweetly before abrupt hanging up. Massie didn't know what to think.

In DE, Massie waited for Claire and Derrick to arrive. Claire came first, struggling to carry the large bag of costumes for their show.

"Here, let me help you Claire" Massie said, lifting the bag into her arms as if it was a feather.

"Whoa, you're strong Massie. Anyway I GOING OUT WITH CAM" Claire squealed hugging Massie tightly.

"I'm sooooooooo happy for you guys!" Massie said, returning the hug.

Suddenly a twenty dollar bill was hanging in front of her face.

"Thank you Derrick" Massie said, grabbing the bill and stuffing it in her pocket

"yeah Yeah Block. I lost" Derrick said, hanging his head.

"Our first group today will be Massie, Derrick, and Claire" Ms. Fletcher called over the students.

The trio shuffled up to the front of the room and got in their beginning positions.

"here we have Shelia and Rob, a mild mannered couple from New Jersey who happen to hate each other. This is how a normal night goes at their house" Claire read. Immediately, Derrick and Massie broke heir frozen positions.

"Shelia, I'm home from work" Derrick called, slumping into the nearby armchair.

"Yeah, I'm sure you work at a bar stool downing scotch day after day." Massie yelled, entering the "living room" and smacking Derrick with a newspaper.

"And what is it you do again?" Derrick shot back.

"I am a house wife, I slave over a hot stove to give you a warm meal when you get home" Massie said, going in depth.

"Slaving over a hot oven making microwavable dinners? Save it Honey."

And that's when Claire froze them with her words.

"That was a look into the life of Shelia and Rob. Thank you"

Everyone clapped, and they sat down.

"That was wonderful kids. Now who's next?" Ms. Fletcher began speaking again, but Massie blocked her voice out of her mind. Sh sat their staring out the window, till she was shaken by two hands.

"You okay there Block?" Derrick questioned. Massie looked up into his puppy dog eyes and nodded. After a brief period of direct eye contact, Massie turned away. She felt vulnerable around Derrick, and she hated that. At lunch, Cam and Claire barely stopped kissing. It was cute at first, but at some point, everyone lost their appetite.

"Ahem" Massie coughed, pulling Cam away from Claire.

"Not cool Mass" Cam said, running his fingers through his hair.

"come with me lover boy."

Massie dragged Cam out of the lunchroom and stared at him.

"If you have nothing to say, I was kind of in the middle of something" Cam grinned.

"Cammy. I am sooo happy for you and Claire, but you need to slow things down. You have been dating for like three hours" Massie instructed.

"But she's amazing Mass" Cam sighed, leaning against a locker.

"Snap out of it! Cam you are in the Honeymoon phase" Massie said, looking him in the eye

"What are you talking about?"

"When people first start dating, they are in a state we like to call the honeymoon phase. They are overly lovely and can't see anything but each other. It's a dangerous time" Massie said knowingly. Cam stared at Massie like she had just punched him in the stomach.

"I hate how you do that"

After they came back, Cam sat down silently, and Massie just smirked.

"What did you do?" Derrick whispered

"Reality Check"

After school, Massie went to the locker room to get ready for soccer tryouts. She quickly changed, grabbed her ball, and headed out onto the field. It had rained last night, so the field was a little soggy, but Massie didn't care. Soon after, the rest of the kids came outside and they all waited for their coach to arrive.

"Alright kids, today we're having a scrimmage to see what positions you will or will not get on this team" A young man bellowed behind them.

"I am your coach. Coach Conway"

The kids all stared at this new coach. No one really knew what to say. All their other coaches had been old and fat and ugly.

"I would really appreciate it if you would tell me your nickname when I call your name, so I know what to put on your jerseys" He said, a bit nicer than before.

"Massie Block" he called, looking out over the kids.

"Massiekur" Massie yelled loudly

"Derrick Harrington"

"Red Light Sir" Derrick yelled back. Coach Conway stood confused for a second.

"Why red light?" He asked.

"Because I stop everything that comes near the net"

"Moving on, Josh Hotz" He said

"Fireball" Josh yelled, bumping fists with Cam.

"Kristen Gregory"

"She-Beckham" Kristen said, giving the guys a nasty look when they busted out laughing.

"Dempsey Solomon"

"Dempsey" Dempsey said hanging his head. Dempsey was a good soccer player, but nothing really stood out about him.

"Cam Fisher" As the coach called his name, Claire stood up in the stands and started cheering. Cam waved a her, and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Um sorry, It's Flash" Cam said, turning his attention back to the coach.

"Okay, that is who we're trying out today. Now I'll split you into teams"

"TEAM ONE: FLASH, MASSIEKUR, AND FIREBALL" The coach yelled.

Massie, Cam, and Josh all high fived each other.

"We are soooooo gonna win"Cam yelled

"TEAM TWO: RED LIGHT, SHE-BECKHAM, AND Dempsey"

Everyone hurried to their opposite sides, and Derrick and Josh got in the nets

"PLAY BALL"

At Once, Massie saw Cam bolt past her and head for the ball.

"Damn, he is fast." Massie whispered to herself, attempting to catch up with Cam.

Cam quickly swindled the ball from Dempsey, and headed towards the net. Cam slid and kicked it into the net, where Derrick easily caught it.

"Dang it, Derrick can stop anything" Cam grumbled, picking himself up. Before they knew it, Kristen had control of the ball, and she was heading right for Josh, Josh looked terrified at Kristen coming towards him. So he blocked his eyes, and Kristen's shot. This back and forth went on for awhile till coach called break.

"Y'all are a pretty even match" He said.

They all nodded and chugged the Gatorade they had brought.

"Okay, next point wins"

Everyone raced back on the field and got into position.

"Show the no mercy, become MASSIEKUR" Cam whispered, shouting the last word in Massie's ear. Massie smacked him and the game began. Massie elbowed Kristen out of the way and grabbed the ball, she raced down the field, passing it to Cam once in a while. Cam kinda had his hands full with keeping Dempsey away from Massie, So Massie took a shot a Derrick. She knew he had had a broken right ankle last year so she shot lower right. Derrick dived, but missed the ball by a inch. Everyone roared in applause, especially Coach Conway.

"I see where you get your nickname." He chuckled. Massie grinned, and helped Derrick up.

"Only person I can never stop." He said, running his fingers through his hair

"The list will be up on Friday to see who made it."

Slowly, every last person left the field except for Massie, Cam, and Derrick.

'Come on Mass, hurry up" Cam urged.

"In a second! I have to tell coach something" She said.

Massie walked over to Coach Conway and tapped him on the shoulder.

"yes Massie?" He asked.

"I would just like to tell you, Cam would like his jersey to say lover boy instead of flash" Massie said with a grin.

Coach Conway nodded, and Derrick busted out laughing.

"All is fair in love and soccer"

A/N: Yay second chapter! I'm really sorry If you do not like my grammar, But I am no good at it! Do you like the story so far? Thank you for all the helpful criticism, Please Read And Review!

-GleekProjectForever33


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

On Friday, the kids all gathered around the list posted on Coach Conway's door.

GOALIE: Derrick Harrington

FORWARD: Kristen Gregory

STRIKER:Massie Block

DEFENDER(S):Dempsey Solomon

MIDFIELDER:Josh Hotz

WINGER: Cam Fisher

There were other names on the list, but the group didn't really seem to notice.

"Me, Goalie? What a surprise" Derrick said sarcastically.

"Go Striker me!" Massie cheered, doing a little happy dance.

"When are practices?" Kristen asked, tapping her foot.

"Ummmmm Tuesdays and Thursdays I think." Dempsey said.

"Hello kids" Coach Conway said, opening the door.

"Hey Coach" They all chorused back.

"I have your jerseys if you like" He said, pointing to his office.

The kids all scrambled and grabbed their blue and gold jerseys. Cam lifted his up, and looked at the name.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MASSIE"

Massie grabbed her stuff and bolted through the door, laughing hysterically. But she was not able to outrun Cam.

"really Massie, really?'' he said, shoving the lover boy jersey in Massie's face.

"hey, you're lucky I didn't make it say Cammy or something." She said.

"I guess you're right" he said.

"Come on, let's go home" Massie said pulling his arm.

"Wait a second, Derrick is coming home with us. He's sleeping over." Cam said, wiggling out of Massie's grasp.

"Okay"

Surely within the next five minutes, Derrick came bounding to where they were standing.

"Hey Lover Boy" Derrick snickered.

"Shut Up" Cam said, shoving Derrick

"Whoa, Peace and love man" Massie said, pulling her headband down like a hippie.

"You're such a weirdo Massie" Cam said smiling.

"That's what I'm here for."

They walked together, and reached Cam and Massie's houses around five o'clock.

"Bye Guys" Massie said waving.

"You wanna hang with us Mass?" Cam asked.

"No thanks, I might hang out with Claire" Massie said.

"Okay, see you"

"Bye Block" Derrick called

"I'm only a house away, If you need me"

As soon as Massie got home, she texted Claire.

**Claire: Hey Mass, you still want to hang out today?**

"Hey Landon, Can Claire sleep over?" Massie asked her brother.

"I don't care"

**Massie: Of Course! But do you want to sleep over at my house?**

**Claire: Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes.**

"Claire is coming over in ten minutes, be presentable Landy" Massie called up the stairs.

"whatever you say Mass"

Approximately ten minutes later, Claire walked up Massie's steps and rang the doorbell.

"Hi" Claire said.

"Come in" Massie said, motioning into the house. Massie took Claire's stuff to her room and sat on the bed.

"What should we do first?" Claire asked, stretching.

"We could video chat Derrick and Cam"

"Aren't they right next door?" Claire questioned.

"Or we could just go see them in person. They already invited us to hang out with them"

"Okay"

"Here let me text Cam"

**Massie: Me and Claire are coming over.**

"We're off' They shouted together.

Massie and Claire skipped over to Cam's house, and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, they were greeted by Derrick's big brown eyes.

"what's up Damsels?" He asked opening he door.

"Nothing much, and you?" Massie asked.

"Me and lover boy were just making dinner" He said, leading them into the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Claire asked, greatly surprised.

"Duh. We're experts at making pizza" He said

"Hi Claire Bear" Cam said, waving from where he was kneading dough

"Cam, you have flour all over your face" Claire said, wiping his face, and giving him a small kiss

"I'm sorry, I am a messy pizza dough-maker person" He said.

"You guys wanna help?'' Derrick questioned.

"Sure"

"Grab an Apron"

They got to work shredding cheese, slicing vegetables, placing pepperoni, and before they knew it, the pizza was in the oven.

"We so rock, we could be on like top chef or something" Cam gushed, wiping he counter with a sponge.

"Yeah Cam, four sixteen year old's are going to get on top chef for making a pizza"

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG

"Dinner time" Claire said, in a singsong voice

They took the pizza out of the oven, and ate outside on Cam's patio.

"This is actually really good" Massie exclaimed, after taking her first bite.

"Top Chef" Cam muttered, but no one paid attention to him.

The sun began to set, just around the time they finished the pizza. They cleaned up, and sat outside under the stars.

"The sky looks really pretty" Claire said, looking up. The rest of the gang looked up and agreed

"Everyone make a wish on a star" Massie instructed, clasping her hands together.

_Dear Star, Ummmmmmmm I really don't know what I want. wait, why am I doing this if I don't have a wish? oh well. Bye Star._

Massie sighed. She did have a wish, but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Not even a star.

"What are all you guys doing tomorrow?" Derrick asked, breaking the silence.

"Baby-sitting" Claire said, frowning.

"Dropping my parents off at the airport." Massie said.

"Uh, sleeping?"

"I think Cam will have the best day" Derrick grinned.

They talked and talked. About school, family, hobbies, and everything else they could think of. After the second awkward silence, Massie checked her phone.

"Hey guys, it's midnight, Claire and I better get going." She said, picking herself up.

"Just five more minutes Mass" Claire whined, clutching Cam's arm tightly.

"You can stay Claire, but I'll go." Massie said. She gave them a quick hug, and started to leave.

"I'll walk you home block" Derrick stated.

"I think I can manage getting from one house to the other Harrington" Massie said, brushing past him.

"Hey, I'm just giving the lovebirds a little time alone" He said.

"Fine"

They walked in silence. The only sound was Massie shivering.

"Here Block, take my coat" Derrick said, taking off his jacket.

"Derrick, you're wearing less clothes than I am, keep it" Massie said, pushing it away.

"Remember in seventh grade when I wore shorts all through winter? I don't get cold anymore"

Massie laughed at the memory, and took Derrick's jacket. They continued to talk, but they were at Massie's doorstep before they knew it.

"Thanks Derrick: Massie smiled.

"Anytime Block"

Derrick began to walk away, but was stopped by Massie.

"Wait, you forgot your jacket" She yelled.

"Keep It Mass"

Massie stood dumbfounded." Why would he just give me his coat?" She thought aloud.

After the shock passed, Massie let herself in and texted Claire.

**Massie: When R U coming home?**

Claire replied almost seconds later.

**Claire: Right Now, Sorry. Cam didn't want me to go :(**

**Massie: Whatevs, the front door is open.**

Massie listened, and heard the pounding of pavement, and the door creaking open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Claire joked.

"Hey Claire what's happening?" Massie smiled.

"Nothing much"

They went up to Massie's room and sat on her bed.

"You and Cam are soooooo cute together" Massie raved, making Claire red in the face.

"Wait. Why are you wearing Derrick's jacket?" Claire asked suddenly, making Massie realize she was till wearing it.

"Oh, I got cold, so he offered it to me" Massie said nonchalantly.

"Ooooohhh I think Derrick has a crush on Massie" Claire teased.

"No he doesn't. I got cold so he game me a jacket. That doesn't mean anything" Massie shot a Claire.

"Let me ask Cam" Claire said, firing off a text.

**Claire: Cam, what does it mean if a guy gives a girl his coat?**

**Cam: It means he likes her.**

"A-Ha" Claire said smugly.

Massie just waved it away, and continued to talk to Claire. But inside Massie couldn't help thinking

"Does he?"

A/N: Thank you everyone for the AMAZING reviews! They make me uber happy! Do you like my story so far? I sure hope you do. I love Massington, and I was just rereading some of the books. I think I'm gonna try to make Derrick more like the guy in the books when they bring up him liking Massie, cause he's super sensitive about that :D

Keep on reading!

-GleekProjectForever33


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

The next morning Claire left around ten, and Massie and Landon dropped their parents off at the airport.

"We'll be back next Monday, okay?" Kendra said

"Yes mom" said Massie.

"Make sure things don't get out of hand Landon" said William.

Landon nodded, and they said goodbye. As Kendra and William turned to enter the terminal, Landon called out to them.

"I love you" He yelled.

"Bye sweetie" Kendra yelled back.

Landon frowned, and began to walk to the car.

"It's okay Landy, she probably didn't hear you" Massie said, attempting to comfort her brother.

"She heard me"

They drove home in silence. Massie knew her parents didn't pay attention to them, but she didn't really notice anymore. But it really bugged Landon. She wasn't even sure if their parents knew Landon was graduating this year. When they got home, Massie flopped on the couch and turned on the tv.

"What is on tv today?" Massie said, facing the tv screen Sh flipped through the channels, but nothing good was on. Massie sighed, and shoved her face in a pillow. She laid there for about twenty minutes till her phone buzzed. Massie pulled herself up, and checked her phone.

**JOSH: CALL ME**

**Massie: Okay?**

Massie called Josh and heard a sullen voice answer.

"Joshy?" Massie asked

"Hey massie" Josh said. He sounded horrible.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously

"My parents are getting divorced"

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry" Massie cried, wanting to hug him right then

"And Alicia cheated on me with Kemp" He sighed.

"That's horrible! How could they do that to you?"

"I don't know"

**INCOMING CALL**

"Josh, I'm really sorry but I need to call you back" Massie said

"It's okay Mass. bye"

"Love you" She said before hanging up. Quickly, Massie accepted the second call.

"Hello?" Massie asked.

"Hey Block" A deep voice said at the other end.

"Derrick?" Massie asked.

"Who else would it be?" He said with a laugh.

"I don't know! What do you want?" She said

"The soccer team is having a thing for Josh to cheer him up tomorrow, you in?"

"Of course, Josh is one of my super good friends" She said heartily.

'Whoa, feeling the love Block" Derrick said jokingly.

"Chill out Derry! Claire and Josh are good friends, but you and Cam will always be my best friends" Massie shot back.

"I was kidding Block! Can't take a joke?" He chuckled making Massie grumpy.

"Speaking of Cam, why didn't he just tell me about this? He is right next door" Massie questioned.

"Um Well he had other people to call" Derrick faltered.

"But I'm right here, he could just walk over"

"Oh well...hm. I might have...Bye Block"

Then the line went dead.

Derrick stared at the phone and threw it across the room.

"Well that went well"

Derrick sat down and thought about last night, and his conversation with Cam.

"I feel really bad for Josh, he's going through a tough time" Cam said, laying bak on his sleeping bag.

"I know, I'm glad we're having the party for him" Derrick agreed.

"We are just inviting the soccer team right?'' Cam questioned

"Duh. We can do all that tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll invite half, you invite half"

"We can sort that out now, then finish our movie" Derrick said, sitting up

"Alright, I'll call Dempsey, Kori Gedman, and Massie" Cam said, writing own the list.

"Um... I can call Massie for you, If you want to call Kristen. I don't have her number" Derrick lied. Cam looked at him suspiciously. He knew for a fact he had Kristen's number.

"Or you could do Dempsey" Cam stated, hiding a smile.

"That's okay, I'm all good with my people" Derrick said sheepishly.

"Derrick?" Cam said, grinning like a crazy person.

"let's watch the movie Cam" Derrick said getting up. he turned out the lights to hide his red face.

"Whatever you say Derrick"

BUZZZ

**Claire: Cam, what does it mean if a guy gives a girl his coat?**

Cam replied right away.

**Cam: It means he likes her.**

**Cam: Wait, why?**

**Claire: Because Derrick gave Massie his coat :)**

**Cam: I knew it**

**Claire: They should just go somewhere and make out**

**Cam: I wouldn't mind doing that ;)**

**Claire: Real nice Cam ;) going 2 bed. M is getting suspicious. Love you**

**Cam: D is staring at me too. Love you more.**

Derrick flashed back to reality and went to his room.

He clutched a pillow and stared at the picture above his desk. It was a picture from last summer. Massie, with her arms around Cam and Derrick at the beach. Derrick remembered that day as the best day of summer. It was the fourth of July. They spent the day at the beach burying each other, and playing tricks, then they went to see a movie. They watched the sunset together, sat on Massie's roof and watched the fireworks, made s'mores, and fell asleep in the tent under the stars.

"What the hell am I gonna do?"

Th next day, The soccer team gathered at the lake and set up the party for Josh. At around three, Cam and Kristen arrived with a blindfolded Josh.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood for a-" He was stopped when Kristen pulled off is blindfold

A huge banner hung between two trees reading WE LOVE YOU JOSH is bright blue paint. A table was made up in the shade covered in tons of food and drinks. Josh didn't say anything for a long time, he just stood there.

"You guys are the best people ever"

Everyone ran over and gave Josh a huge hug. The rest of the party was a blast! They played soccer, went swimming, danced, ate, and cheered up Josh. At around 6 the part ended and everyone went home. Cam had left early because he "felt sick" so Massie didn't have a ride noise, and a motorcycle pulled up next to her. Massie just stood for a second, till the driver pulled off his helmet, revealing a mop of shaggy blonde hair.

"You going my way?" Derrick said with a wink.

"If by your way, you mean my house then yes." Massie said unimpressed.

"Get on block" Derrick said, offering Massie a red helmet.

"If we get in an accident, I'm gonna be pissed" She said, hopping on the back of the Blue motorcycle. Derrick just chuckled.

"Hold on Block" Derrick said, revving the engine. Massie gripped the streets in front of her.

"I mean hold on to me" He said rolling his eyes. Massie's cheeks flushed red, and she grabbed Derrick's waist.

"Here we go"

Derrick bolted down the street making Massie's eyes speed made her grip Derrick tighter, and press her face against his back. Derrick smiled, and sped up a little. It seemed as if took one minute for Derrick to get to her house.

"We're here Block, you can let go of me now" Derrick said, removing his helmet. Massie slowly let go and steadily placed her feet on the ground.

"Why do you ride that? It's horrifying" Massie said wearily. Derrick chuckled.

"Can you make it up there Mass?" Derrick laughed, seeing Massie's attempt to saunter up to her door.

"I think so"

Derrick quickly walked Massie up to her door.

"It makes you a little weak in the legs the first time" He said.

"I see that"

"Bye Massie" He said, giving her a hug.

"Bye Derry! Text me!"

"Will do"

As he was walking down her steps, Massie realized Derrick had called her Massie. He hadn't called her Massie since fourth grade. As Derrick mounted his motorcycle, his phone dinged.

**Cam: Dude, what is going on with you and Massie?**

Derrick stared at the phone, and back up to Massie.

"I'm in love with her"

A/N: OOOOHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHH MASSINGTON LOVE :D. So Derrick finally admitted he loves Massie. Sorry about these filler chapters. I'm trying to get Massington together in the next two chapters so get ready! I totally love it when Derrick rides a motorcycle :) Keep reading!-GleekProjectForever33


End file.
